


Crushed by Toriel's Butt

by boynextdoor70



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fart, Fart Fetish, Gas - Freeform, butt crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boynextdoor70/pseuds/boynextdoor70
Summary: Sans is eaten by Toriel in a lot of ways.





	

One day Sans woke up in his bed. Somehow his bed felt kind of...big. He woke up and saw that his bed grew. Worried, he ran to the edge of the bed.  
It wasn't the bed that grew. He had shrunk. Sans figured out he was a couple centimetres or a bit bigger. That wasn't the matter. He was vulnerable. People might not see him and that wasn't very good. His brother might accidentally step on him or sit on him. His brother was only bones but currently at this size a little step from his foot would easily crush him into a bloody mess. Well, at least he could teleport.

Suddenly, he heard a knocking on the door. He thought it was his brother, and prayed he would be able to help him. But no. He had forgotten to unlock the door, and Toriel's voice was heard.

"Sans? Are you here?"

"HHHHELLLLLPPPPP!!! TORRIIIIIIIIELLLLL!!!"

Although he screamed as loud as he could it was barely audible to Toriel.  
Suddenly the door to his room opened.

"Sans? Well, I guess i should wait here until he comes."

Sans kept screaming, but the giant goat lady didn't appear to respond. But then, Toriel started walking his way.  
Sans thought he she found him. He was relieved....until Toriel turned around and started lowering her giant butt on him.

If you want death go to 1.  
If you want farting go to 2.  
If you don't want death go to 3.

1:  
"NNNOOOO!! STOOOOPP!!"

Sans tried to teleport but he was simply too scared to. He saw the giant muscular butt descending, and he was so startled he laid on the ground bracing for impact while crying. He tried to scream again, but when he saw a giant buttcheek covered in a white cotton underwear a inch near him, only a squeak escaped from his mouth.

"hhhh"  
SPLAT!!!!

The buttcheek crushed Sans into a red paste. Luckily he was gone without any pain, but it sure wasn't a nice way to go. Only his blue hoodie and his pants were left, his body being obliterated. It was basically a boulder falling onto him, Toriel had enormous butt muscles. 

Meanwhile, Toriel felt a liquid run down her pants. She lifted her butt to find red liquid and a blue hoodie stuck to her bottom. She lifted the hoodie, a second later realizing she crushed a poor tiny skeleton under her giant buttcheek.

2:  
"WWAAIITT!!!"

Luckily Sans wasn't dead. Surrounding him were two buttcheek, luckily the buttcrack landed right on top of him.  
But he rather be crushed, if he knew what would happen next.  
Sans was hitting on the walls of the butt, Crying out her name. He was becoming dizzy from the smell which smelt like rotten eggs and beans.  
She just didn't wipe her buttcrack cleanly after her last dump.  
Then her stomach gurgled. Sans didn't know what this meant but what Toriel said was enough to make him.

"Ohhh god. I should not have had broccoli and beans for lunch. "

'She is such a sophisticated lady, she wouldn't fart on someone else's room, right?'  
Sans prayed and begged to god with all his might, he was sure her farts would kill him. Some time ago he and Toriel had a sleepover and Toriel slept in his bed.  
That day Toriel had the mistake of having eggs and she tried to fart without Sans noticing. The result was a passed out Sans.

"Well, Sans is not around here. I guess I can let off just a small one."

This word was like a death sentence to him. He screamt with all his might, crying at the same time. Unluckily, Toriel pushed a small 30 second SBD out of her rectum.

PPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHSSSSSSSSSS!!!!

The fart was hot enough to melt his clothes. The force broke all the bones in his body, but when the smell hit it was all over. Rotten eggs, beans and shit filled the whole house, with brown gas. Sans could do nothing but choke on her gas until death. His room would be stained with this smell, with his house. The amount of gas in her stomach would prbably fill up a quarter of Snowdin. But the important thing was that, Sans would never be able to come back. 

Unfortunately his soul was stuck to her underwear she wore everyday which meant he would breathe in her farts,stuck in her crack forever.

3:  
"NNNNOOO!!PPLLEEAASSEE!!"

Luckily Toriel hear Sans' plea and tried to locate him. She held the tiny skeleton in her palm, calming him down.

"It is okay, Sans. Lucky, I was going to sit right where you were."

Sans thought of being crushed under her giant butt and shuddered.

"Even though if I did not sit on you I have some....gas right now."

He thought again of choking on the giant goat lady's bowel gas. Much worse than being crushed.

"What happened to you? I will be able to help you."

He clinged onto her hand and sighed in relief.


End file.
